Vaati's Debut
by Number-one-Vaati-fan
Summary: The Wind Mage Vaati, furious over his loss at the hands of Link, has just been invited to the Super Smash Brothers tournament, he went for revenge, will he get it? Or will something else intervene?
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story for all of you.

CHAPTER 1: The Wind Mage's debut

Master Hand sat in his chair looking over the candidates for his third fighting tournament, Super Smash Brothers Brawl. He was going to pick 25 contenders out of over a 100 candidates.

"Hmm….these 4 seem like good candidates." Master Hand said, looking at the profiles of Wario, Meta-Knight, Snake, and Pit. "But what about Samus's request to use here Zero suit? Ah, what the hell I'll approve it." Master Hand said. "I need to pick 20 more fighters for the new tournament……" Master hand said. If he had temples to rub, he would. In frustration he slammed his uh….self down on his desk, strewing fighter applications everywhere when he saw a contender that caught his eye.

"…Vaati the wind mage." Said Master hand to himself. He read Vaati's profile, his history in Nintendo, and finally, his relationship with Link. "I need more villains for this tournament, I'll approve him." Said Master Hand happily.

Somewhere else

Vaati had his legs crossed with an upset look on his face. He was defeated by Link 3 FREAKING TIMES! First, when he turned that damned princess to stone and tried to turn the world to chaos. Then the second time he had to deal with 4 VERSIONS of Link. Same with his third failure, but he was being USED that time, he, the great Vaati, USED!

"I'll show them, every last one of them." Vaati said to himself as a letter appeared out of thin air.

Dear, Vaati

I am pleased to inform you that you are invited to the new tournament, Super Smash Brothers Brawl. You will be competing with 40 fighters from all over the Nintendo universe. Among the fighters are Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. The grand prize is a trophy, 50,000 grand of your world's currency, and one wish. We hop to see you there.

Master Hand, CEO of Super Smash Brothers.

"Hehe….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Vaati as he reread the letter. "This is PERFECT! I will have my revenge on you yet Link, JUST YOU WAIT!" Screamed Vaati as he stood up and balled his left hand into a fist. "Just you wait……"

Sorry the chapter was short. This was more of a prologue, I'll update when I get 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update, and thanks for the positive reviews. Some of the character moves I added, especially from Twilight Princess for Link.

CHAPTER 2: The Newcomers

Link stood on Hyrule Temple facing Pikachu in a sparring match right before the beginning of the match. "Good luck, Pikachu" Said Link to the small yellow mouse. "Pika" Said Pikachu with a nod. "BEGIN!" Said the announcer as Pikachu charged forward, already surging with electricity and was about to nail Link right in the chest. Link was prepared however as he threw the gale boomerang at Pikachu. Pikachu was caught in the ensuing wind gale and was thrown all the way across the stage. "Pika…Pi" Said Pikachu with swirls in his eyes. He regained his composer just to see a bomb arrow right in front of his face, the explosion sent Pikachu flying off the stage. He was about to lose when he saw a smash ball right above him, quickly he grabbed it and performed his final smash. "PIKACHU!!!" Screamed Pikachu as he activated Volt tackle and saved himself from losing the match. Meanwhile, Link who was sure he won the match just smirked in a satisfying way, his confidence was short lived, as he saw a ball of electricity heading his way. "Oh shi-" Link couldn't finish as he was hit head on with the Volt tackle and was sent flying off of the stage.

LATER

Link was in his room thinking of his latest match with Pikachu. "I can't believe it, I lost." Said Link, he was sure the match was his. "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him." Said Link as he looked at his leg, which was burnt from the electricity pretty badly. "Well, maybe I'll win next time." Said Link as he got up and limped to the living room to watch TV. He slumped onto the couch just to see Ness, Pichu, Pikachu, Popo, Nana, and Kirby were watching Camp Lazlo on cartoon network. "Man, whatever happened to good shows like, Cow & Chicken, or Johnny Bravo" Said Link as the kids looked at him weird. "Pikachu?" Said Pikachu with concern as he saw Link's leg. "Nah, it's fine, don't worry about it." Said Link as Master hand's voice came over the intercom. "Attention smashers, the first few newcomers will be coming this afternoon, everyone report to the meeting hall so I can lay down a few rules."

LATER

Everyone was crammed in the meeting hall as master hand started speaking. "Now, first thing is first, Samus, I approved use of your Zero suit for battle, you may use it as soon as you activate final smash." Said Master hand as Samus nodded. "Second, some newcomers will be coming this afternoon and I want to say right now, some of them ARE Villains you know, so heroes, refrain yourselves, Vice versa as some Heroes are arriving as well. Now, I want people who already know the people that come, to show them around, you may also ask someone else if you don't get along with the person, I DON'T want a Hero showing a Villain around, and Vice-versa, unless your sure you can handle it. Some people are new series so I want people who don't have someone to show around to show them around, alright, good the newcomers should be arriving soon."

LATER, AGAIN

Everyone was in the main room, waiting for the newcomers to come, when all of a sudden, a knock on the door was heard. Mario decided to answer the door only to have his face go white. "Why hello, my old friend" Said a fat man with a thick mustache, a bad Italian accent, and biker gear. "Wario" was all Mario could say. "It's great to be here so I can finally defeat the greatest chump I've ever known, but don't worry Mario, I won't kill you, I may even teach you some moves, if your lucky." Said Wario with a grin. "Just get in here" said Mario who reluctantly agreed to show him around as a small Kirby shaped warrior with a silver mask, and blue cape came up to the door. "Is Kirby here" Said the warrior. "META-KNIGHT!" Said Kirby, half surprised, and half overjoyed. Kirby ran up to greet Meta-Knight, as Meta-Knight said. "Have you been keeping up with your training. Kirby just nodded and said "You bet" As Kirby went to show Meta-Knight around, a young teenager, with brown hair, white robes, and angel wings came in. "Hello everyone, My name is Pit, I come from angel land, and look forward to sparring with you all" Said Pit with a bow and eventually, the Ice Climbers agreed to show him around. The next person to come in was the weirdest, he was in combat looking clothes with and looked like he had seen a lot of battle in his life. "Hey, I'm Solid Snake, I look forward to fighting with you all." Said Snake as Marth agreed to show him around, then finally the last person entered the door. "No…it can't be" Said Link with a look of shock on his face. "Why hello Link, it's been a while." Said Vaati with a grin.

A few things, one, I've never played a game with Snake, so sorry if he's out of character and two, Link's opinion on Cartoon Network is my opinion. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, after writers block (I blame Ike and Red) I finally got ideas flowing again so here's chapter 3. ( ) means that it's the characters thoughts

CHAPTER 3: A three way hate triangle

Link just stood there in shock and Vaati was grinning like a monkey. "Well if it isn't my old pal Link." Said Vaati smugly. Link barely acknowledged his surroundings. He saw Marth start to show another Blue haired swordsman around and Pikachu start to show some teenager around but he could only focus on Vaati. Link finally said something. "How the BLOODY HELL are you still alive?!?!?!?!?!" Half said, half screamed Link. "Ah, that, well thanks to a very generous hand, I walk this world once again." Said Vaati smugly.

10 SECONDS LATER

A rather pissed off Link was chasing master hand around while flailing the master sword as other smashers did their best to dodge. "I needed a new villain for the ratings Link." Said Master Hand, doing his best to calm Link down. "I DON'T CARE, YOU STUPID HAND!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO BEAT HIM 3 FREAKING TIMES!?!?! I HAD TO GET HELP FROM 3 OTHER LINKS!!!! AND ON TOP OF THAT LAST SEASON YOU RELEASED GANONDORF!!!!!!!" Screamed Link, this time hurling a bomb at Master Hand. "Listen Link, and calm down, once I eventually end this tournament PERMANENTLY (yeah right) I'll put everything back as it was, so bear with it Link." Said Master Hand as Link calmed down a little. "FINE!" Screamed Link as he stormed off.

MEANWHILE

A very unhappy Vaati was getting a tour from a very unhappy Ganondorf. "And this is where you can do laundry, whenever you want to." Sneered Ganondorf. "You know, Ganondorf, you don't have to act like such an ass, just because your jelous of me, I believe I'll get the tour from Zelda." Said Vaati as he turned his back to Ganondorf and started to walk off. "HOLD IT, MINISH! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?!" Said Ganondorf. Without turning around at all Vaati just stated. "I said your jelous of me." Shrugged Vaati as he felt danger, he turned around to see Ganondorf pointing his sword at Vaati. He turned around again to see Link pointing his sword at him. "Well….this is an interesting development, here we are, Me, Link, and Ganondorf, and the 2 of you seem to want to kill me instead of each other, so will you attack me, or do you REALLY trust the other won't attack you while you attack me." Said Vaati seeing Ganondorf already become confused, Link stood his ground. "Oh, I don't plan to stop at you Vaati, I'm killing both of you RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Link, this surprised Vaati as he saw Link start to pull out a bomb. "You IDIOT the explosion will get you also." Said Vaati shocked. "I KNOW" Said Link with a grin. Vaati turned around just in time to see Ganondorf booking it down the hall. "Aw son of a…..

Meanwhile

Pikachu was showing Red the dining room when they both heard. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Screamed Vaati as he blew past the doorway to the dining room, and smoke filled the Dining room. "Pikachu" Said Pikachu in an annoyed voice. Red just starred around confusingly. "This place is strange indeed." Said Red.

See the button below? Push it PUSH IT I SAY FOR I WANT WORDS! Criticism is much appreciated if it's CONSTUCTIVE! Bye.


End file.
